


I'll always come back to you

by soul_wanderer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, it's cute okay, mild angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: Emily is on an undercover operation and JJ has to comfort their daughter who is missing her terribly





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some mushy fluffy feels after a rough week of being sick - thanks to my dear friend for the story idea, I hope I didn't completely screw it up!

                                             

When JJ wanted to get her daughter for dinner and bedtime she knew exactly where to find her, so without much thought she opened the door and stepped onto the front porch where, surely enough, the little girl was standing with her stuffed puppy pressed against her body, staring off onto the street passing their home.

“Hey Gracie, dinner’s ready, it’s time for you to come in”, JJ gently spoke up as she came to stand behind her.  
“I’m not hungry”, was all Grace mumbled in in reply, her gaze still fixed on the road, her stance remaining unchanged as JJ bent down on her level, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
“I know you miss her, sweetie, but you really need to come inside now, it’s almost time for bed.”, JJ tried once more and was relieved when sad eyes turned to look at her before she received a small nod and small arms silently reached out for her to carry her inside.

With Gracie on her hip JJ went inside again and locked the door for the night before waking into the dining room to finally start eating their dinner that was already waiting for them.  
“When will she be back, mummy?”, Gracie asked as she half-heartedly pushed the pasta around her plate, her voice quiet but serious and wise beyond her years, something JJ wished wasn’t the case whenever she saw her daughter like this.

“I’m not sure, sweetie, maybe tomorrow, maybe a little longer. But she will be back soon-“ “- _promised_ ”, she had to bite back the last part, knowing they had decided to never lie to their daughter about the dangers of their jobs, even if she didn’t need to know the whole truth just yet.

“How about you go and get changed and pick a book and I will join you in a few, is that okay?”, JJ shot her a small smile and watched as Gracie nodded and jumped off her chair to go into her room and do as she was being told.  
Once the girl was out of sight JJ let out a long sigh, running a hand through her already messy hair, Emily had been gone for three days now and it was just as hard on JJ as it was on their daughter.

Undercover operations were never easy, never have been, even before they had become parents, but it was even harder now, with JJ and Gracie left behind while Emily put herself in danger so JJ could stay home with their girl. It was something they had discussed when JJ had gotten pregnant almost five years ago and JJ had been reluctant to agree but knew Emily would do anything to protect their family and that’s why she had finally agreed, her heart heavy but feeling safe in Emily’s arms and comforted by her words.

When she walked into Gracie’s room after taking a final deep breath she found her already lying in bed with a book in her hand as she waited for JJ to join her.  
She took her time reading the story to her, the one Emily was currently reading to her neatly tucked away on her nightstand until she came back, and after tucking her in and kissing her goodnight she quietly left the room, hoping for a quiet night for both of their sakes.

Some time later she found herself curled up in a bed that was too big and empty for her liking and falling asleep she thought of Emily, hoping she was okay wherever she was right now.

It was in the early morning hours, the sun was barely rising, that the quiet clicking of the front door could be heard, followed by steps on the stairs as Emily made her way towards their bedroom, careful not to wake JJ or their daughter in the process.  
Opening the door she blinked a few times before she could make out the silhouette of two bodies on the bed, something that made her smile despite the tiredness and exhaustion settling down in her now that she was finally back home again.  
Gracie was peacefully curled up against JJ, thumb stuck in her mouth and her stuffed puppy clutched against her chest while JJ’s breathing was even and her arm loosely draped across their daughter’s waist.

Quietly gathering her pyjamas she went into the bathroom and when she emerged mere minutes later she quietly walked over to the bed to press a light kiss onto JJ’s temple who started to stir ever so slightly before a soft sigh escaped her lips.

“You’re back”, she breathed out, the smallest of smiles tucking on the corners of her lips and her body instinctively curling up against Emily’s as she carefully slipped under the covers behind her, her arm wrapping around her waist and instinctively pulling her closer, knowing they both needed that comfort after being apart from each other for far too many nights.

“We missed you”, JJ eventually whispered and found Emily holding her a little bit tighter before pressing one more kiss onto the warm and soft skin just beneath her ear, causing JJ to let out a content sigh and relax in her embrace now that the worries and fears of the past days were slowly leaving her body.  
“I’m back home now”, was all Emily replied before finally closing her eyes, grateful to have a family she could always come home to.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome :)


End file.
